Somewhere Out There
by Tabatha Lock
Summary: 4 chicos Alemanes llegan a hogwarts y la ponen de cabeza


Welcome to my fic!!!!!  
  
Hola soy Daria, pero me pueden llamar Aurora en fin esta es la introduccion de mi historia tiene un poco de Aleman, Ingles y EspaÃ±ol pero la mayoria es en EspaÃ±ol so Chill Out!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno pues si no entienden algo mandenme un mai o haganlo en el review thingie  
  
Espero que lo disfruten  
  
  
  
Era un maÃ±ana fria en Berlin la capital de Alemania, una chica alta de ojos negros miraba por la ventana de lo que parecia una carcel se veia triste al mirar al exterior su pelo negro no tan largo volaba con el aire, el mismo aire que la hacia llorar , recordaba los momentos mas felices de su vida, los unicos momentos mas felices de su vida cuando estaba con sus padres aun vivos, no quizo llorar no debia, lo unico que se escucho salir de su boca era un susurro que sonaba como un algo ..."Yo no lloro" poco despues un chico bien parecido  
  
de ojos grises aparecio por la puerta sonriendo su pelo negro igual al de ella, estaba muy brillante y un poco despeinado tan solo miro a la chica y le dijo:  
  
-No me digas que mi querida Aurora Williams esta llorando por primera vez en su vida...-  
  
Pero la chica repitio con una voz muy calmada -"Yo no lloro" y salio de el cuarto  
  
En el corredor de ese solitario sitio se encontro con una chica de pelo rojo intenso y ojos azules que le lanzo algo parecido a una sonrisa y tan solo le dijo  
  
-Mande a Jimmy Parker por ti, Susan nos quiere a todos en la sala de funcionarios y como tu eres la elejida...-  
  
pero Aurora no la dejo terminar porque de pronto dijo  
  
-Gracias Asuka- y siguio caminando.  
  
Entro a una sala donde se encontraba una mujer mayor de 30 aÃ±os de pelo color rubio con algunas partes negras como si sus padres hubieran tenia pelo negro y rubio, su pelo era muy lacio y sus ojos de un azul muy claro era muy bonita y Aurora tambien le sonrio ella estaba acompaÃ±ada de una chica que tambien tenia pelo rubio pero el de ella era mucho mas claro y rizado llevaba un diadema negro en el pelo que la hacia ver especialmete angelical y sus ojos eran muy azules como el mar, a su lado un chico delgado de pelo y ojos canelas la miraba con asombro.  
  
Susan March la mujer mayor al ver el silencio tan incomodo dijo  
  
-Esperaremos a Asuka y a Jimmy, tenemos que estar todos reunidos para...- Pero el chico de pelo canela murmuro antes de que Susan March terminara  
  
-No se porque ese tal Jimmy Parker tiene que venir a nuestras reuniones si el no es nada de la Orden-  
  
dijo casi muy despacio como si no quiziera que nadie lo criticara por lo que habia dicho  
  
-Agustin, ya sabes que a mi tampoco me gusta que otra gente intervenga, pero el Ministro de la Magia quiere que tengamos supervicion con esto, dice que es my importante...-  
  
dijo Susan March con el tono como si no hubiera dormido por semanas  
  
-ESNICHT-  
  
dijo Agustin en Aleman con una cara de aburriento tremendo, pero en ese mismo momento entraron la chica del pelo rojo intenso y el de el pelo negro y los ojos gris, Asuka Langley y Jimmy Parker habian entrado a la sala los dos dandose miradas sucias como si se odiaran desde que habian nacido pero a Susan March no parecio importarle porque empezo a hablar con una sonrisa en la boca parecia que ya habia tenido que pasar por cosas peores con ellos  
  
-Buenos dias Orden, los he reunido aqui a todos ustedes para hacerles recordad que dentro de una semana mas estaremos partiendo a Hogwarts y tambien para mostrarles la informacion acerca de nuestros nuevos acompaÃ±antes que estaran con nosotros en el entrenamiento que tendran alla -  
  
En ese momento ella saco su varita magica y de ella salieron unos folders amarillos con nombres escritos en color verde, el primero decia Hermione Granger el segundo decia Ronald Weasley y el tercero decia Harry Potter, Jimmy Parker se paro del sitio al costado de Aurora y dijo con tono de burla,  
  
- Potter?, creo que esta vez Dumbledore se volvio loco, vamos a tener que cuidar a ese niÃ±o en vez de hacer nuestro trabajo, me reuso a trabajar con el !!!! -  
  
En ese momento Aurora se paro de su sitio muy molesta,  
  
- Primero Jimmy, te prohibo por ultima vez que llames a mi abuelo loco despues que te dio trabajo, el a sido demasiado bueno con nosotros para que tu le debuelvas su gratitud de esa forma - Parecio como todos los de la sala accedian con lo que ella habia dicho pero no habia terminado  
  
- Y seguno si mi abuelo a decidido que Harry Potter entre como aprendiz a la Nueva Orden de Fenix debe ser por una poderosa razon y debemos respetarla, ademas el ya no es un niÃ±o de 12 aÃ±os, es casi un hombre de 16 como todos nosotros y sabra quidarse de problemas - y con una sonrisa se sento muy orgullosa de ella misma  
  
- Aurora tiene razon pero lo que no entiendo es porque estos chicos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley estan aqui, lo entiendo con Harry Potter pero ellos creo que no tienes nada que ver -  
  
y con una mirada mas Susan March siguio rebuscando alguna informacion de los otros chicos en cuanto saco un pergamino con la letra tan fina que tuvo que usar sus lentes para verla mejor, y la leyo en voz alta  
  
Estimada SeÃ±orita March:  
  
Espero que alla recibido la informacion acerca de los nuevo aprendizes la SeÃ±orita Hermione Granger es una de las mejores en Hogwarts desde los ultimos 6 aÃ±os y el SeÃ±or Wealsey a demostrado atravez de los aÃ±os que tiene un nivel de calculacion lo suficiente para ser el mejor jugador de Ajedres en el Mundo Magico y pense que podia ser mucho mas con un poco de su ayuda al igual que al SeÃ±or Potter  
  
Pense que esas serian sus preguntas acerca de los nuevo aprendizes asi que decidi ayudarles un poco  
  
Muchos Saludos a Marina, Agustin, Asuka, Aurora, Jimmy y porsupuesto a Usted  
  
Director y Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
PD: Los nuevos miembros ya han recibido su carta indicandoles todo acerca solo los tiene que esperar en el 3er bagon de el Expresso de Hogwarts para ser presentados.  
  
No habia nada mas que decir todos se miraron y se prepararon para ir a sus dormitorios a dormir esperando un dia igual que el anterior que empezara como el resto de sus vidas, lo que no sabian era que en Hogwarts encontrarian lo que todos ellos habian estado buscando toda su vida Su Verdadero Amor  
  
  
  
Mientras en Inglaterra en la casa de los Dursley...... 


End file.
